Norvège
Norvège (ノルウェー , Norūē) est un personnage de la série Hetalia: Axis Powers. Nom Dans un post de 2010, Himaruya précise que parmi les noms envisagés pour le personnage figurent Lukas Bondevik, Børre Thomassen, Bjørn, Kjetil, Knut, and Sigur. "Bondevik" ou "Thomassen" pourraient être son nom de famille. Apparence Norvège a des cheveux d'un blond clair, courts, un regard bleu morne. Il porte un haut bleu marine au col bleu clair, avec une ceinture, une cravate, des pantalons assortis et un chapeau de marin. Il arbore dans les cheveux une barrette en forme de Croix Nordique, et une mèche de cheveux indépendante (souvent accompagnée d'un point) flotte près de sa tête. Dans les cinq Nordiques, c'est le troisième en taille. En version japonaise, il parle avec un accent de Tsugaru, une région au nord-est du Japon, un accent indistinct et désinvolte. Personnalité et intérêts Norvège est un homme mystérieux, peu bavard en mots et en émotions, qui se tient à l'écart du monde ordinaire. L'air calme, il parait venir d'un autre monde. Il est souvent représenté avec un troll ou une fée, et a la capacité de voir et de parler avec différentes créatures surnaturelles. Dans Hetalia Fantasia 2, il mène une quête avec Danemark ; lorsqu'ils croisent la route d'Allemagne et Japon, on apprend qu'il est terriblement timide avec les étrangers et qu'il a décidé de partir s'il en croisait, pourtant quelques instants après, Norvège parle beaucoup, se plaignant auprès des deux autres nations, sans paraitre gêné le moins du monde. Cette contradiction peut être due à des ressorts comiques, mais donne l'impression que Norvège est le type de personne qui attire la sympathie aux dépends de Danemark. Mr. Puffin parle de lui comme d'un "gars râleur". Relations Islande Norvège est très attaché à Islande, qu'il considère comme son petit frère, une personne très importante. En retour, il est mentionné qu'Islande considère que Norvège est l'endroit où se trouve son cœur. Il a été révélé que Norvège et Islande sont réellement frère, Islande ayant été découvert par des Norvégiens ; cependant, Islande s'énerve devant les demandes insistantes de Norvège pour qu'Islande l'appelle "grand-frère" ("onii-chan"). Dans le volume 5, il est mentionné que Norvège et Islande se disputent souvent à propos de maquereaux. Danemark Norvège et Danemark sont amis d'enfance : Danemark se sent proche de lui et croit que ses sentiments sont réciproques et que Norvège le considère comme son "meilleur ami". Cependant, il semble ignorer le franc-parler de celui-ci, ainsi que ses moyens subtiles de le titiller et de l'insulter. Angleterre Dans le Bain de Sang de Noël 2011, Norvège et Angleterre se lient grâce à leur capacité commune à voir des créatures magiques. Amérique, qui les regarde faire, commente que "Angleterre a un nouvel ami bizarre". Apparitions Manga Mangas publiés * Vol.3 : Comment sont fabriqués les bons produits en provenance des pays nordiques (How the Nice Products From the Nordic Countries are Made) * Vol.3 : Les bavardages nordiques (The Chatty Nordics) * Vol.4 : Epilogue Nordic Five (Omake Nordic 5 strip) * Vol.5 : En avant! Club de Journalisme! deuxième partie (Go Forth! Newspaper Club! Second Half) * Vol.5 : Epilogue - Hetalia et les amis joyeux (Hetalia and Merry Friends) Webcomic: "Events" * Noël 2010 * Halloween 2011 * Noël 2011 Webcomic: "Extra" * Les bons produits venant de Scandinavie sont... (The nice products that come from Scandinavia are... ) * Comic nordique (Wordy Nordic Comic) * Allemagne joue un jeu impossible (Germany is playing an impossible game) * La crise du beurre! (Butter Crisis!) Anime * Hetalia: World Series - Episode 17 (69) * Hetalia: World Series - Episode 27 (79) * Hetalia: World Series - Episode 30 (82) Norvège fait son apparition dans l'épisode 79, adaptation de "Les bons produits venant de Scandinavie sont..." Il ne vient que pour commenter que, bien que les poupées réalisées par Finlande et Suède sont très bien, le vendeur (Danemark) est bruyant et énervant Autres supports (à venir...)' Galerie Norge.jpg 09-05-29-norway001.jpg Notes *Dans l'épilogue du volume 4, il est révélé que sa mèche représente les Fjords. The volume 4 omake revealed that Norway's curl represented the Fjords. Avant cela, Himaruya avait mentionné qu'il avait donné à Norvège une mèche parce qu'il paraissait fantasque. Références Navigation sur le Site en:Norway de:Norwegen es:Noruega ru:Норвегия pl:Norwegia fi:Norja Catégorie:Personnages Catégorie:Personnages masculins Catégorie:Europe Catégorie:Nordique